Thwack
by Symphoniafan
Summary: Surprisingly, some of the best memories aren’t the sweetest...or the friendliest...but they can be funny. Though, Kratos may think otherwise.


**Summary: Surprisingly, some of the best memories aren't the sweetest...or the friendliest...but they can be funny. Though, Kratos thinks otherwise.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**Thwack**

Kratos sighed heavily as he lay down on the couch, one hand on his forehead, eyes closed. He had just returned from a mercenary job that had lasted a couple of days. He had left Anna and Lloyd in an old abandoned wooden cottage, most likely a trapper's lodge at some point. They had been living there for the past couple of weeks, a comforting break in running from the Desians.

However, he didn't actually need sleep. He wasn't physically tired, just mentally exhausted. He could hear Anna sitting curled up in the chair in the corner of the room, reading an old book she found in one of the cupboards. Lloyd was lying on his stomach on the floor, playing with a handful of wooden blocks. Other than the occasional swish of a page turning and clunk of wood, it was peaceful quite.

Kratos sighed again, allowing himself to doze, only have aware to what his son and wife were doing.

Lloyd though pushed himself up off the ground and stumbled over to his father. The two-year old steadied himself with the couch, one hand landing on his father's stomach. Kratos lazily opened one eye and Lloyd smiled. "Play?"

Kratos closed his eye. "Not at the moment, Lloyd. Daddy's tired. Ask your mother."

Lloyd pouted, but his father's eyes were already shut. Lloyd glanced back at his mother, but she was deeply into her book and Lloyd turned sadly back to his father.

After a moment, he moved from the couch, looking down at his little blocks, but he didn't want to play with them anymore. He turned and stumbled into the kitchen, staring around with large eyes until he saw it.

A long wooden handle peered over the edge of the counter. A large smile spread across his face and he waddled towards it, balancing himself he strained upwards, grasping the handle with his little hand and pulled it off the counter. He stared gleefully at his prize.

It was a simple little wooden hammer commonly used to crush nuts or eggshells. It wasn't awfully big, or heavy, with a smooth, round, wooden head. In fact, it fit Lloyd's grubby little hands perfectly. He grinned, happy with his prize and wandered back into the sitting room where his parents were. He started towards his blocks. The little tower he had created stood erect; a perfect target for the toddler's new weapon. But, Lloyd simply stared at it and then looked at his parents. Anna was still preoccupied with her book, flipping a page. Lloyd lifted the hammer, waving it, but still got no attention. So, he turned to his father instead.

Lloyd stumbled over to the couch again. "Dad."

No response.

Lloyd frowned, moved himself over so he was closer to his father's head, and patted his cheek. "Dad." He tried again.

Kratos grunted. "Lloyd, not right now. I'm tired."

Lloyd blinked.

No one can be entirely sure what was going through Lloyd's mind at that exact moment since a toddler's can never fully express their thoughts. But he must have been thinking awfully hard as he stared at his father, trying to process the words 'I'm tired' and how to make his father, 'not tired.

Silence.

Then...

A large thwack followed by a shout of pain made Anna lift her head sharply, confused at what she saw.

Kratos was sitting up on the couch, holding his forehead and muttering under his breath, while Lloyd stood next to the couch, a little wooden hammer in his hand and a happy smile on his face.

"Kratos, what—"

Kratos looked up, glaring, a perfectly round, red circle on the middle of his forehead. He pointed at Lloyd. "He hit me with that!" he cut her off, grimacing as he grabbed the hammer from the toddler, tenderly touching the injury.

Anna blinked, "Lloyd why did you hit, Daddy?

Lloyd looked over at her, Kratos tossing the hammer to the end of the couch as Lloyd grinned. "Wake Daddy."

Anna gaped in surprise and then burst out laughing. Lloyd copied his mother, thinking it must be funny. Kratos groaned and rubbed his forehead. "It's not funny."

"Wake Daddy. Bang!" Lloyd swung his arm, smiling up at Kratos.

Kratos stared at him and Anna continued to laugh, Lloyd giggling again as he hugged his father's leg.

Unfortunately, for Kratos, his wife and son found it particularly humorous.

**This is based on another true story. Again, my little brother attacked my dad with a wooden hammer while napping. It was funny, though my dad was not amused. Apparently, it hurt; my brother must have swung awfully hard. Heh. **

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Please Review**


End file.
